Pridelanders
by Little Red Puppy
Summary: NOT A REAL LION KING: Buuut it's based on a pangea world that I made up and on big cats. Kinda like the Lion King but with betrayals, tainted bloodlines, power hungry freaks and some cannibalism. That's just scratching the surface. Looking to make this an rp so message me if you want to get in on this; some rules apply: ask and I'll tell you pic by imaginary ambience
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_A roar of thunder rolled over the dry desert sands with bright claws of lightning tearing at the skies, a bad storm was coming but with it precious rain to replenish the depleting oasis. This dry season had been extra dry with only one small storm coming before this one so with it anticipation was high in hopes food would travel back. The winds raced along the ground making small tornados and you could already see the rain in the distance; a call was set out alerting all members of the pride to return to the safety of the high rocks and their dens and with that the dark clouds were soon looming forbiddingly above them._

_Some gathered in the warmth of their dens heated by the rays of the sun but most gathered around the osis protected by some of the large trees and the rock formations. "Such insolence!" A large lion practly howled his short mane standing on end in his anger, well the bits that were left. "King Aji has set strict rules on the portions everyone is allowed to take!"_

_The other lion a quarter of the size just looked up at him with a sneer and a flip of his mane, "I'm the Prince, I don't abide by those commoners rules." He said in a matter of factly tone his white claws sinking into the flesh of a detached leg of an animal. He knew that the bigger lion was his father's lacky and would never lay a claw on him, so he wasn't expecting a heavy paw batting at his side. He was knocked over like a mouse being played with by a cub._

"_No one acceeds my orders," ice cold eyes looked down on the smaller lion. He watched with ice blue eyes with a rim of yellow as his son gained his composer trying to show the heavy blow hadn't bothered him when it had, he could smell the familiar scent of blood on the air even with the sudden on pour of rain. "Not even you."_

_Others were beginning to notice the quarrel and turned to stare. The younger lion shook out his dark grey fur, it matched the storm clouds that were growling above them. His patent smirk reforming as his eyes slithered to the food pile, it looked full enough. "But I'm of Royalty and they're commoners; not to mention with this coming rain the herds will return and the plants more plentiful…" his words trailed as once more he tried to hook a claw into the tough meat of dry season. "Shouldn't we get the lions' share?" he half purred his smirk deepening as he finally sunk a single white claw._

_A flicker of light from above blinded him from the strike his father laid across his face, sending him flying backwards into the crowd who dispersed like a mob of meerkats. Another flash of lightning and the throaty roar of thunder crashed on them sending the young lions fleeing for safety. The Prince was hunched growling in pain as the taste of blood washed over his mouth and bathed his throat._

_As eyes adjusted to the once again bleek light they could see the Prince's face was scared now in a permanent smirk with most of his upper lip missing on the left side of his face. A deep growl came from King Aji as he stared down his eldest son; what a disappointment this scrawny egotistical lion cub who has never hunter or fought a day in his life was his son? Would become King after him? King Aji couldn't hold back a disgusted sneeze fluffing out his midnight black mane that was tipped with silver. By now all the young lions were gone and they were in the eye of the storm, lions and lionesses were standing in a large circle watching what was unfolding in the Royal family and this needed to be wrapped up quickly before this left anymore of a bad taste in his mouth. "Leave here. You are of no use to anyone here; you can't fight, hunt or lead your people three pawsteps into a sandstorm." It wasn't like they hadn't tried to teach the Prince but he had refused calling it commoners work, well now it was time for him to get his paws dirty._

"_You can't be serious?!" Blood spattered the ground that hungrily sucked it up with the dry season rain. "I'm next in line to be King, you can't take that away from me! That rightfully belongs to me!" He roared threateningly trying to uncoil himself from his pain._

"_Nothing belongs to you!" Aji roared over him. "You think you're my only son?" his growl was low and you could see where the Prince had gotten his known smirk from. "And I can always make more, so get out of here with your laziness and self importance!" Another roar erupted up from his chest as he took a small charge at his son laughing as he scrambled out of the way towards the ring of lions who made an opening for him. He looked through the crowd and his eyes landed on his mother, for a moment they locked eyes before she turned her head away. A large golden lion with barely a mane walked over to the bleeding Prince sniffing worriedly at his face. The King stared at him for a long moment before sneering, "And take that bag of lard and fluff with you." turning his back on them he headed off towards his den to get dry, the show was over._

_They stared after him for a moment before the silence started to turn into threatening growls from the lions around them. "I think we should get going Roho…" The golden lion whispered fearfully looking at the faces he had once called family and friends._

_Roho's pale blue eyes hardened as he watched his father walk away hatred boiling up inside of him. Turning his head to the side he spat out more blood before stalking away into the rain, "I'll take back what's mine…" He growled almost inaudibly._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Months had passed and time seemed to have done nothing to calm the Prince's rage; they were making it over the Mountain Pridelands now but not without help, Mende. He was a small bobcat mix with long agile legs covered in little scars and impeccable hunting skills, if not for him they wouldn't have survived the harsh tundra of the mountains. They had passed the apex of the snow caps and were making their way down the other side of the great dividing rocks coming up to a cave where they would stay for the evening; night came upon them quicker here and with the air already fridged to the desert accustomed lions they were quick to head inside.

The large lion who first set out with the Prince was bigger now! Once round with baby fat he was hardened with muscle, his mane that only cover the top of his head now spread down the back of his neck, a thick mess of fur on his chest and a small scrap of curly black hair on his chin. He shook out his shaggy fur looking back inside from the snow that was softly falling from the black sky, "It's not that horrible up here but I wouldn't give up water for this cold snow." He shook off his paws flinging specks of snow, Roho open his eyes looking at the snow with disgust before heading towards the entrance. "Where are you going?"

Roho didn't say anything as he quietly made it to the opening but shot a short cold look at Mende, "I expect food to be here when I return." Roho didn't wait for a reply walking into the darkness like he had ever since the first night they had left. He'd always return the next morning covered in blood, at first it was his own but soon he came home with less and less wounds but covered in more blood… It was like that every night until the day he came back with Mende and by then they were almost starved.

"Yes sir," Mende said quietly quickly looking away waiting for him to be out of sight to let go of his held breath, "What's with his eyes? I've seen the color of eyes like that in dead things…" His fur fluffed out and even that didn't make him look any bigger than a normal adolescent, shaking he soothed his rust colored fur before making his way over to the giant lion diving under his large thick arm enjoying the heat his body gave off. It was like the other lion's eyes had stolen his body heat. He'd have till early morning for Roho to return so he had time to kill, once satisfied with the warmth he received he went sniffing around the sides of the cavern, "So Kubwa the both of you haven't really said much on what you want to do once we get past Barafu Ravine."

Kubwa rolled onto his side not even sure himself what they were going to do, "Build our own pride? He hasn't said much to me, he just glares off into the distance." Kubwa quickly sat up and made the same far off glare that his brother did but got nowhere near as menacing. Mende turned his head from sniffing at a high ledge standing on his tiptoes to see his 'glare' and broke off into a cackling laugh. Kubwa's glare broke quickly and he laughed along with the old cat, enjoying the laughter of someone since he's been stuck with Roho ever since they left the pride. Since they were banished from their birth pride…

Mende started scaling the wall on some unseen ledges and licked the sides. Kubwa stood then went under him sniffing at the walls, "What are you doing?"

His licking became more urgent before mellowing out, "Oh nothin' youngin, something you shouldn't start up," Mended said between slurps on the wall. "Ah," Mende let out a long purr jumping down his discolored eyes dilated, "Now I'm ready to go hunting out in this cold."

Kubwa playfully pounced close to him making the smaller cat jump with surprise, "What was that sound? It was so cute!" His tail wagged up in the air as his large paws padded at the ground.

"Heh it wasn't anything kid, I just purred…" He said embarrassed and quickly made his way towards the entrance, "I'll be back soon with some food but don't expect it to be big. Not a lot of big prey out here with the lakes all frozen." And with that he swiftly made it out into the snow, jumping on some snowflakes like a young cub as he went.

With them gone Kubwa decided he'd catch up on some sleep; so far on this trip he has spent his time hunting, fighting rogues and carrying Mende on his shoulders through the deep snowdrifts. He'd have his hind paws on his shoulders while his front would go in his curly mane looking out over his head.

The sweet scent of food filled Kubwa's nose and he quickly sat up blinking, "Huh, what? Food!" He said happily as he looked down at the freshly caught food, when Mende said it wouldn't be much he was right; a few hares, a frozen bird of some sort that Kubwa had never seen and a pawful of mice. "Looks like good eats," that food alone would barley fill his stomach but then again he was a big lion…

Mende looked at the meager pile then up at the lion who was trying to be nice, "Thanks I know it's not anything but it's slim pickings out there…"

"I don't mind." Kubwa said with a small smile his tail curling around his front paws, they needed to wait for Roho since he ate first. He was the leader of this small group.

"I hope he sees it that way." Mende said in a worried tone as he looked back towards the cold opening, he'd be back soon.

"Maybe I could go hunting with you again, I'll get used to the snow."

Mende looked at him with a brow raised looking like he didn't think he could do it, "You're pretty big everything would be able to get away from you in the drifts not to mention your coloring stands out…"

A huff came out of Kubwa as he circled a single claw in the stone floor, "And rust colored fur doesn't stand out?" He glanced at the food again, "You know of any vegetation we could eat?"

A snicker came out of the little bobcat, "Not the kind you'd like."

As he spoke Death's eyes glowed in the entrance before Roho walked in; his dark grey fur white with snow and spurts of pink, it grew more red the farther down his legs and his paws left red prints as he walked. He paused by the sparse food pile and shot a menacing glare at Mende showing him his injured face who flinched and quickly jumped running to hide his scrawny body behind Kubwa's massive one, "I really c-couldn't find anything uh there will be more down in the Ice Valley! Caribou and moose! They may stink but they're huge! If we all pitch in we could take one down and that could feed us for days!" He said looking over Kubwa's hip who was sitting at an angle.

Growling Roho took the bird and a hare deep into the cave; honestly it only took a few steps in for his pelt, now free and slick from the melted snow, to blend in with the darkness. The only thing they could see were his glowing eyes blue and gold eyes and the crunching of bones and a soft rasping sound of him licking his fur dry. They didn't talk anymore as they divided up the remaining food Kubwa getting the lion's share and went to bed, Roho was in a bad mood and there was no reason to intaginse him anymore with him getting such a light meal.

By the next morning Kubwa was awoken by his belly rumbling he needed to get some more food but whatever he caught would first go to Roho, he had an uncanny way of telling if Kubwa was sneaking snacks before letting him eat first. His ears twitched as he realized Mende was no longer in the cave, looking outside it was still dark but in the distance he could see the sun slowly rising. Walking out into snow he sank up to his ankles and a brisk wind shot through his curly mane, somehow he could tell today was going to be a good day! Looking back over his shoulder into the cave he saw some illuminating light blue blob, a shiver ran through him but he calmed as he realized it was just Roho or at least he hoped it was him…

It had snowed most of the night which meant that whenever Mende had left it had covered his tracks. And once he left the entrance of the cave he was trudging through the snow, most of the time it was higher than his elbows and other times he was lifting his snout over the frosty rim. "One step… in front of the other," Kubwa mumbled to himself taking small steps cringing at every crunch that was sending him deeper and deeper but soon he was getting the hang of it.

"This isn't that hard." Kubwa smiled looking back at the tunnel he left behind and back out into the beauty that was Mountain Pridelands from out on a small snow free ledge, it really did have its own kind of splendiferous atmosphere. Taking a deep breath Kubwa's smile broadened as he took a large step forward, only to feel it go under his massive paw, "Crap!" he shouted as he dropped four feet down into the snow panic started to stir in him as powdery snow caved in on top of him. "Help! The walls are caving in!" He roared but wasn't sure his voice would carry to the cave. He was going to suffocate!

His black claws tried to get a grip but it easily slashed through, "Hey calm down kid!" Mende's voice shouted at the edge of sky that Kubwa could see, he could barely hear him over the roaring of the blood in his ears. "Take a breath," he instructed him his ears twitching all over the place.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart, he moved a leg and dropped a little lower into the snow, what if he had walked right off a cliff?! "Calm down I'll find a way for you to get out." But it didn't take long before he was back with his weird chortle of a laugh, "Tracking you would be so easy, it would be like following a hippo in the morning grass."

"That's really great Mende, I don't know what a hippo is but could you help me out of here?" Kubwa pleaded shivering as the snow melted into his golden fur. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Okay okay turn this way and start digging, you fell off a steep hill is all. And once you get back on the ridge you can follow your rhino's stampeeding path back to the cave where it's safe."

Kubwa struggled but the snow was to compact to turn himself around, "Again I don't know what that is and I can't move my muscles are starting to lock up," he chattered up to him not enjoying the stinging feel of ice between his toes.

"Coming down!" Mende shouted again and a second later Kubwa felt four little feet land on his face. He let out a 'oofm' and the bobcat apologized before scooping out pawfuls of snow freeing up his face then started to free up his shoulders. "It really didn't take long for you to get yourself into trouble." he laughed as he started to dig a small trail showing the way out. "Can you turn around now?"

He had gotten his arms free for the most part so he was able to turn around and start digging his way to freedom. Soon he was out of the frozen walls giving himself a shake trying to warm himself, he wrapped his tail around himself as his teeth began to shatter, "Let's get back to the cave, I'm freezing out here."

Mende looked off to the side, Kubwa could tell the old timer bobcat was scared. "What's the matter?" Last time he checked Roho was still asleep and he hadn't heard him shouting, though he could sleep anything if his stomach was well fed…

"I… I saw a ghost in there last night!" He hissed looking back at the cave, the sun was slowly making its way towards them and Roho would be awake soon. "I swear I did!"

"A gh-? Oh you mean Roho!"

"I mean his eyes look dead but 'naw it was a real ghost!" Mende insisted stomping his little paw in the snow. It barely went in; the little joys of being small.

Kubwa smiled shaking his head as he started to walk back to his tunnel, "No its Roho. He likes to take these mineral dirt baths which make him kinda glow in the dark. He started doing it when he was a cub" He said his head tilted to the side; he stopped walking when he saw that the smaller cat wasn't following.

Mende had his own head tilted in confusion as he mulled that over, "God damn is he scary… in the day and at night. Oh! Before you go come wait over here; since I was uh awake I went and did some hunting." His tone lightened at the end as he turned and bounded a little farther down the hill and started coming back with small prey, but at least he was bringing something back enough for them all to get something. Some nights he'd come back with so little that only Roho would eat, and he was unhappy with what he got. Always unhappy. Carrying all the prey Kubwa was ready to head back but Mende's bobbed tail stood up as he turned around bounding back to the stash, "One last thing!" he shouted over his shoulder.

When he came back he had brightly covered mushrooms with long stems in his mouth, "Ready!" He mumbled happily around them and trotted happily above him on the snow as he brushed the walls with his shoulders. Never had Kubwa wanted to take a nap in the sun so badly!

At the cave Roho was grooming his paw before a growling rumble started in his throat as he licked the spot where his father had clawed the flesh from his face. Since they had reached the frosty tundra the infection had slowed down but ever present on his face in a nasty red gash. The smell of infecting could be scented at the door and both the giant and small bobcat wrinkled their noses. Roho growled louder but didn't look away unashamed to show his ripped snout. "It's about time you got back; and you brought food." His voice was as sharp as his extended claws but turned to a purr when he noticed the food dangling in Kubwa's mouth.

They at least got a mouth full of food and Mende ate whatever kind of mushrooms he had; he didn't offer them to the others only saying it was something they wouldn't want to try. The rest of their way to Ice Valley was interesting to say the least… Soon they were coming upon trees, then they had managed to get into a dense forest. "This is the place, this is the place!" Mende said happily making a clicking sound as he jumped from one spot to another then looked up the tall trunks.

Kubwa watched as he started to do some wild spins then took off in a random direction laughing. "What a weird creature…" Roho mumbled in a low voice his head low as he trudged through the snow, he was having more of a problem than Kubwa was. He could of at least lift his legs up and Mende was lightly enough to walk atop the snow, they mentioned to him that he could follow in the big lion's tracks but Roho just sneered that a King to be doesn't follow his subjects, he leads them. As they walked, they heard a bird cry loudly above their heads; Kubwa looked up the long massive tree trunks and almost felt dizzy from how tall they were. Another cry came from the bird hidden from their sight in all the crossed branches high above them, as he was looking up a large pile of snow dropped on his face.

A mean chuckle came out of Roho who was looking over his shoulder then trudged on. The golden lion shook out his mane flinging clumps of it everywhere then saw Mende quickly coming back. "Hey hey hey!" He said quickly as he ran quickly around Kubwa then under and onto his back, "Moose, moose!" He meowed happily his bobbed tail standing on end as he balanced on Kubwa's shoulders. Roho stopped walking and turned around at the aspect of food, "A big old male, he should be easy to take down with the both of you! I haven't had moose in soo long, well not that was just recently alive." Mende continued.

"Well where is it?!" Roho snapped and the bobcat ducked down behind Kubwa's head. He wanted to see what a moose looked liked and more importaniltly, eat.

He did him one better and started leading them back the way he had come. Hiding low to the bare foliage they looked out at the bull moose laying in a small patch of grass nibbling at it. It's ribs showing under brown hair turned grey and from what Mende told them it had just dropped its antlers making it vulnerable. Even for being old and looking weak it still looked to be a more decent meal then they've had since they left the Pride. "Roho would have the best chance of sneaking up on it with the shadows on the snow," Mende said in a soft voice, "Jump on its back and try to stay away from the hooves they're very sharp and dangerous."

"You think I am going to hunt? I am no lioness." Roho hissed at him his eyes hardening.

Mende's mouth opened and closed for a moment and looked to Kubwa confused; his kind it didn't matter the gender on who hunted, especially if they were the only ones around! Kubwa shook his head indicating there was no hope of changing his mind, "Er okay… what if you got up behind him and gave a mighty kingly roar? You scare em and I could lead him towards Goliath here and we'll finish the job." Really what would Mende be doing?

Kubwa nodded agreement to his part as they waited for Roho on his end. With a huff that stirred his mane he started to slink low to the ground towards the old bull. Roho, not knowing anything about hunting went up wind of the old moose but it had seemed the old thing had lever smelt a savannah cat before and just sniffed curiously up in the air. Once all of them were in position Roho stood up proud standing closer to the moose than they thought and let out a ferocious roar, either it was his roar or the stench from his wound and the giant beast was up and running for its life.

It thrashed it's head from side to side thinking it still had the protection of it's fallen antlers as it headed straight into the stalking Kubwa's arms. Mende all the while ran along with the giant beast nipping at its hooves leading it on before Kubwa sprung from his hiding spot his golden fur almost blinding the beast as he hooked his large muscular arms over and around the shoulders of the moose, "Look out for the hoofs!" Mende hissed still running around his large feet but never being close enough to get hit.

The moose never laid a hoof on him or had a chance for that matter. It took moments for Kubwa to over power the old moose and flip it on its side, Mande tried to help launching at the legs and sides of it trying to do damage but barely got blood to trickle from his wounds. Tired from being wrestled to the ground the moose laid there for a moment its breath fogging the air heavily around them as he panted his last breaths before Kubwa lunged in for the killing blow. He held on for a moment feeling the delicious flavor of prey's blood running down his throat as he made sure it was dead and Roho made his way over. Before Roho had reached them Kubwa was sitting back his spotted tongue rolling over his painted muzzed, Mende was sitting beside him his little paws kneeing the snow as he waited for his turn.

When Roho reached the kill his face twisted from the smell causing him to growl from the pain in his muzzle, "What a stinking beast!" But his growls didn't last long as he started to eat the first real meal he has had in a long time.

All Kubwa could smell was the warm blood on his face making his stomach growl hungrily for its turn, Roho couldn't have taken any longer but there was pleasantly a lot left behind for it being so stringy and skinny. When they were all done eating they laid close to their kill but in the sun absorbing its rays as their food digested before making their way on. It wouldn't be long before they saw the sun's rays glistening off a vast frozen lake with rushing streaming connecting to them leaving little pools open.

"Whoa…" Kubwa said in awe as he looked out over the trees down at the lake and smiled as he saw the pools of open water, "Finally! Water! I haven't seen any water since we left the dessert."

Mende chuckled as he stood beside him but barely reached up to his elbows. "You're surrounded by water," Kubwa looked down at him confused, "Snow is just frozen water, if you melt it you can drink it." The giant lion looked down at him surprised then shook his huge fuzzy head in disbelief, this bobcat was on something!

All the way down Mende explained how snow was made up in the clouds and could be drank if melted. To say the least the lions weren't believing him…


End file.
